DA Non-PB dragons
DA - Princess Delirium 2 Delirium comes from a proud line of royal magic users. While as a hatchling she took delight in almost everything around her, her use of chaos-magic has changed her. Nowadays her personality seems unstable, shifting constantly between childlike wonder, manic-depressive phases and even short perios of real wickedness. The time when you should be really afraid of her though is when her two mismatched eyes suddenly show the same colour, because then she is in CONTROL - a state she doesn't like but assumes when she deems it necessary to protect her clan. DA - Brunwick 2 Brunwick only got his place at Delirium's Academy because the headmistress found him attractive and was in search for a new mate after a long phase of only caring about her work. He doesn't know how long she will stay in this mood, but he plans to have made himself indispensable long before she grows bored of him. As such he has started to read and work his way through all the correspondences sent to the academy from all over the continent that usually just get ignored by ' Delirium'. He sorts through them and passes them on to the various specialists among the teaching staff or answers standard questions himself, even going so far as to forge Delirium's seal (which frankly a lot of the teachers do anyway). One set of letters has caught his own interest though: a very thoroughly researched paper on the abilities of Cassares and the question whether or not they are magical in nature themselves. He can't wait to meet the Magi who wrote these insightful and brilliant letters. DA - Misty 2 Misty has a weird obsession with all species of water-dwelling dragons. She often spends time at the coast befriending Waterhorses, Blunas, Tidals, and of course Shallow Waters. What mystifies her clan mates is the way she treats those dragons though - as nice and cute but clearly below her own level of intelligence. If she stumbles upon an abandoned egg of one of her favourite breeds, she will take great care of it, snuggle close to it, and make sure it'll be safe and sound until the little dragon hatches and grows up. Once they are old enough to express an opinion and endanger her view of them as cute little things though, she will lose interest in them, even to the point where she doesn't recognise some of her former wards when she encounters them as adults during her trips to the ocean. DA - Ash Ketchum 2 Ash has a weird fascination with humans. He has developed a shrinking spell and uses it to catch himself some specimens and store them in small Orichalkum balls. He has heard that there are almost as many breeds of humans as there are dragons and he hopes to one day have one breeding pair of each, so he can play with them, breed them, and make them fight. The protests of other dragons that humans are intelligent too get no recognition by Ash whatsoever. DA - The Doctor's Daughter 2 The Doctor's Daughter or DD as her friends call her came to the Delirium's academy in a weird way. One day a hatchie stood before the gates and asked to be let in. DD was completely alone without a human caretaker or parents to look after her, but she knew what she wanted, so Delirium 'decided to accept her as a student. When asked about her past DD tends to tell wild stories about her father the war hero and how she is secretly a gold dragon like him and just looks magi like her mother, how her egg was conceived through some spell called "cloning" instead of the regular way, how her parents believed her dead and so forth. Despite this very, very confusing stories DD is generally well-liked among the other students. DA - Saruman of Orange 2 Saruman of Orange once belonged to an order of magi dragons with the tradition that every full fledged mage had to pick one colour forever associated with them - the colour of their magic. Saruman was the star student of his year and only one colour was suitable for him: orange. When he and his fellow '''Gandalf '''were sent to Delirium's clan to deepen their studies with her, he was not exactly thrilled about it. He is not only arrogant and assumes that no dragon can teach him anything, but also quite a coward and '''Delirium '''and her weird ways frighten him deeply. Since his arrival at the clan he and Gandalf have grown apart and he has come to despise almost all the other dragons in the clan, he grows lonelier by the day and might become a danger to the clan, if this trend isn't stopped in time. DA - Ged 2 Ged was born on the shores of the island of ' Gond '''to a simple water dragoness. He was lucky that the colour of his egg made his mother suspicious otherwise he might have hatched underwater as his older brother did. For the majority of his youth Ged didn't have any idea what kind of dragon he was since Gond was seldom visited by dragons other than the water dragons living there. When his magical talent became apparent and his wings grew strong enough to support him on longer journeys Ged left the island and became known as 'the wanderer' traveling the lands, searching for others like him. When he first came near the lands of '''Herk's clan his scales began to itch and he followed his instincts to find a whole group of dragons just like him. Ged was immediately accepted into Delirium's academy and loves to study with the other magis yet he still spends a lot of his time traveling and in the company of all kinds of dragons especially the water dwelling species. DA - Madam Mim 2 Madame Mim is the best friend of Morigania. The two of them are bound by their mutual hatred of Merlinikus '''but have since learned that they have far more in common than just that. While Mim is the shorter, stockier and all in all less attractive of the two dragonesses, she has a devilish sense of humour and a talent for improvising, often bursting into little non-sense songs. She is the only dragon that ever gets regal Morigania to smile. Secretly Mim wishes that she could be a bit more like Morigania but she loves her friend far too much to ever get really jealous. DA - Nikos 2 Nikos is the saddest of Delirium's students. It's true that he can keep up with the workload his teacher puts upon him and can even spare time and energy to tutor '''Shmendrick. It's true that he excels in transfiguration - few dragons can compete with him in his area of expertise. It's true that he has friends among the other students. But while all that is true, he still is sad, because in the quiet moment, when he has time to think, he has to admit to himself that he feels lonely. Most of the other magis either have life mates or the occasional breeding partner but he never felt the urge. The one thing that sets him apart from his peers, the one thing that makes him feel lonely and sad isn't the fact that he hasn't found a dragoness to court but that he never wanted to. Sometimes he thinks something must be very wrong with him, since he never met or heard of another dragon like him. DA - Gilraen 2 Gilraen is a good friend of Galadriel '''and like her and '''Radagast '''she is only an averagely talented magi. When her mother suggested she should follow her friend to study with Galadriel, she was far too shy to go against her will and so she became another magi student in the clan. Gilraen's biggest problem is her timidness and her avoidance of conflicts. She almost always ends up doing what someone else suggests. So when '''Radagast '''suggested she might want to spent more time with '''Gandalf, she ended up doing exactly that. This time however she isn't half-unhappy with this, since Gandalf and her have a lot to talk about - starting with their common magma heritage and not ending with their shared love of fireworks. DA - Gandalf 2 Gandalf was sent by the same order of magi dragons as Saruman 'to study with ' Delirium. At first he didn't want to go, because he loved his home and was a bit afraid to move to a new and alien place. But he is no coward and soon he embraced his new life. He isn't the greatest of mages, his only real talent being fireworks and associated spells - like sparking a flame or summoning a light - but he is a good, well-meaning dragon and it's good to have him around. He spends lots of his day wandering through the lands his new clan inhabits, talking to the pygmies and hatchlings and on his wanderings he met his now-best-friend Radagast. Radagast introduced him to his own mate ' Galadriel '''and a young dragoness named '''Gilraen '''and now Gandalf couldn't be happier that he is one of Delirium's circle. DA - Tasha 2 Of all of Delirium's students Tasha is the least serious one. While she does put quite some effort into spell research and developing new ways to apply magic to various uses, it's almost never to accomplish something 'useful'. She likes '''Bobby Drake '''and shares his belief that laughter is the best medicine and consequently she is almost always seen in the company of a couple of misfit pygmies. A couple of the other dragons get a bit annoyed by her prank spells and some of the more aggressive wyverns tried to attack her once or twice. This has stopped however since every attacker ended up rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter unable to harm Tasha in any way. DA - Endora 2 Endora is not exactly a bad dragoness but a bit of an elitist. She is proud of being a magi dragon and proud to belong to Delirium's academy (and rightly so) and she can't for the life of her figure out how anyone could choose a different life. This has put her at odds with her best friend '''Samantha '''who left the academy for a simpler life. Endora visits Samantha regularly and tries to convince her to come back, tyrannizing every non-magi friend or potential mate of Samantha she meets. DA - Magrat Garlick 3 Magrat is a 'bookish' magi dragon. She loves to read and believes that many wisdoms can be found in the pages of ancient tomes. In itself this wouldn't be a problem but Magrat's respect for books is bordering on Faith with a capital F. She listens to books more eagerly than to her teachers and any statement gains worth in her eyes simply if it's written down. This has helped her to become the expert on healing magic in Delirium's academy since she devoured every book on herbs and healing that found its way to her. Yet her knowledge in other magical areas is pretty restricted and her skills (and her attitude) are similar to that of most white dragons. Magrat seriously thinks of leaving Delirium's academy to join the cloister of whites following '''Pax Ninetynine'. DA - Maggie Stellaris Hotscale 3 Maggie spent most of her hatchlinghood with her father at the volcano. Since all the other dragons there were magmas like her father, they were of course completely unaware of the fact that heat could be uncomfortable or even harmful for some dragons. As a result young Maggie burnt herself quite badly several times as a hatchling. Although there never were any visible scars, since her father always brought her to a white dragon to be healed immediately, she grew to hate the heat and resent her magma heritage. When young Glorious 'came to visit she jumped at the opportunity to learn about her magi heritage . When Glorious left Maggie made sure that she could go with him. She doesn't care too much for Glorious but is interested more in her studies under ' Delirium. However she doesn't mind mating with Glorious from time to time since it's quite pleasant even if she's not interested in a life-mating. DA - Glorious Magi 3 Glorious is the son of Gandalf '''and '''Gilraen. Other than his parents he is very proud of his Magma heritage and even spent a couple of years as a young adult traveling to the hot volcanoes nearest to his home, to learn something about that part of his family. When he was there he met Maggie Stelaris Hotscale another magi dragon living with her magma father. Since Maggie and him hit it off right from the start, she followed him when he went home and the two of them have mated several times since then. DA - Perdita X Dream 3m Perdita's story is probably the weirdest of all of Delirium's students. Once upon a time a very troubled student called Agnes Nitt came to Delirium. The young dragoness had a serious problem, she always was in two minds about everything and being a magi dragon this finally developed into a fully functional second persona inside her head with a magically backed up will of her own. This persona named herself Perdita and insisted on having as much of a right to live as Agnes. Delirium prepared herself and mated - not out of the heat of the moment, but out of cold calculation - to an ice dragon and bound Perdita into her new egg, giving live to a dream in the process. With a body of her own Perdita can now follow her adventurous moods and can do whatever tickles her fancy without consideration for Agnes. DA - John Constantine 3m John Constantine is not only Delirium's student but also the fruit of a hot and passionate night she spent with a red dragon of the clan when she was younger. He once wore a different name but to distance himself from the overwhelming presence of his mother, he changed it to a more unassuming one when he came of age. His choice of name was inspired by one of the newer students Harry Dresden. When Delirium laughed at that name, he immediately chose one of the same style. While he can't deny his mother's heritage he always rebels against her, spending time with intoxicating herbs or in the company of dragonesses making him his mother's most difficult student. DA - Mixed Heritage 3 MH was one of the dragons to arrive at the clan during the great''' Fractional Pie Day''' exodus of 36 AH. On her journey she had met several wonderful humans, like Moonshark, but in the end she arrived at Herk's clan and was easily convinced to stay with this ragtag band of chaotic individuals. Not adventurous by nature, it took the famine driven exodus to get MH to leave her old home. On her journey she heard stories about a place called Delirium's Academy and decided to go there. Maybe this place, or rather some of the teachers there, would be able to help her with her extreme mood swings, terrible temper, and very erratic control over her elemental magic. MH has since learned that her problems are all bound to the opposing elemental influences in her genetic material and has started to work on her control. She still has a long way ahead of her tough. DA - Rashid 3PBxxx Rashid is probably the most secretive and mysterious student at Delirium's academy. The other students often wonder about him, but it seems as if he wields great power and wisdom - that is the most likely reason for him to regularly converse with Delirium '''in private, after all. DA - Snobby Orange 4 Snobby Orange has a lot to live down. He comes from an old and prestigious dragon family that has counts and countesses among its members and his family expect him to mate accordingly. Most dragons who met him assumed that he would be a proud and arrogant snob because of his heritage and his name certainly implies so. In reality Snobby has no interest in family trees or being part of the nobility and he feels far too young to mate especially for the wrong reasons. He came to study under Delirium because an apprenticeship under such a prestigious sorceress was the only thing to get his family to forget about his 'responsibility to the line' and he can live more or less in peace. DA - Glorious Hotscale 4 Glorious Hotscale is a rather vain young dragon. He thinks himself to be the Guardian of Natures gift to dragonkind and expects every dragoness to fall for his charm. The amazing thing is that outside the academy he even has some success with this attitude. DA - Magnificent Hex 4c Back in her hatchlinghood days, MagHex had a terrible crush on '''Benni "Reginald" Buchsbaum. The overall bad reputation and aura of danger surrounding Vine dragons made him irresistible to her. She tried to woo him for the longest time until she grew old enough to realise that nothing would ever come of it and that she actually preferred nice dragons to killers. She did visit him one last time though to leave him a present for old times' sake. She has no idea if Benni appreciates the animated plant or sees it as a mockery but she doesn't care enough nowadays to go back and check. DA - Gammer Beavis 5 Gammer Beavis at first seems like a nice, motherly type - the kind of dragoness to look after others, fuss over the hatchlings, always knowing what's going on with the dragons in her clan. And all that is true - Beavis does all that - but she also can be hot and passionate with a mate and hot-headed and short-tempered in an argument. All the other dragons agree that this is probably due to her magma, red and hellfire ancestors, who add up to quite an interesting temperament. DA - Belgarion 6m Belgarion can trace his magi ancestors back for many generations but there are many, many other dragon species mixed into his heritage. There are some prophecies regarding his unique lineage and it's been foretold that once he breeds with a dragoness of magma, holly, winter magi and ribbon dancer blood their offspring will have the power to summon a guardian of nature all on its own on Christmas night. Since Belgarion was abandoned as an egg and brought up by the albino dragoness Polgara '''he didn't even know of his heritage for a long time. Only when his wings grew and his magical talent began to manifest, Polgara brought him to Delirium's academy so he could claim his legacy and maybe find the prophesied bride. DA - Zedd 6m Zedd knows all the rules of wizardry and magic by heart - especially the first one: People are stupid. He has found this one particularly true with dragons and humans alike and constantly uses it to his own advantage. In his youth Zedd fought against an evil magi dragon who tried to rule all the lands around his lair. In their first fight Zedd lost and had to flee. He now lives with Delirium's academy and studies and trains every day so that one day he will be able to return to his homeland and free it from the cruel invader. DA - Fizban Dorkwed 6m Fizban or Fiz is a friendly, slightly odd and VERY chaotic magi dragon. He has a soft spot for the misfit pygmies and the hatchlings and never loses his patience with them. Although Fiz is very disorganized and his magic is too, there is a major difference between him and Harkell Harpell for example. Fizban's spells - no matter how chaotic they may get - always achieve their goal and some of the magis at the academy have the terrible suspicion, that there is more to him than meets the eye. DA - Black Zedd 7m Black Zedd or Junior is quite the charmer. He flirts with every dragon at the academy and in the clan, not even differentiating between males and females. Other dragons might think this would get him in trouble with some of the narrower minded males among the blacks or hellfire wyverns, but being a magi dragon from Delirium's academy has its advantages, not even the most fanatical ones dare to cross a member of that powerful group. Most dragons assume that Junior's flirting is just for fun anyway and they wouldn't even be wrong. Black Zedd hasn't been interested in a dragoness in his whole life, and so far the only males he's ever fallen for haven't shown the slightest indication that they were searching for anything but a traditional mating with a female. His completed experience in the field can be summed up as a couple of matings with '''Pax '''the white, helping the leader of the healers to get eggs of her own. DA - Morigania 4o3 Morigania is the best friend of '''Madame Mim. The two of them are bound by their mutual hatred of Merlinikus '''but have since learned, that they have far more in common than just that. Morigania is the taller, more slender and all in all prettier of the two dragonesses, she moves gracefully and never loses her composure, that is unless Mim gets her with one of her unexpected punch-lines. She loves to dance and sing and has a lovely voice but she seldom sings, because she never finds the right words. Secretly Morigania wishes she could be a bit more like Mim but she loves her friend far too much to ever get really jealous. DA - Gundel Gaukelei Gundel is a rather mean-spirited dragoness. She always searches for short-cuts to improve her luck and her magical abilities instead of studying and she believes that she deserves everything without having to work for it. If some dragon implies that she should rather try to earn things she gets irritated and snappy so no one really likes to have her around. Somehow she got the idea stuck in her head, that the first grown scale of a newly hatched gold dragon is the best talisman in the world and if she can only get one, she will never have to work again for ANYTHING. Ironically enough she has put more work in trying to steal such a scale than she would have had to invest to reach her goals the normal way and she hasn't even been successful. DA - Merlinikus No one really knows where Merlinikus came from and there are many legends surrounding him. Some of the legends get quite ridiculous, like him ageing backwards or his mother being one of the elusive Guardians of Nature. Merlinikus does nothing to end such rumours, hoping that this air of mystery will make him more interesting or even help him to become an influential adviser of the clan leaders. The biggest obstacle for his political ambitions are '''Mim '''and '''Morigania, who can't stand him and do everything they can to make him look bad in front of the other dragons. Category:DA Category:Description